MISSION: ACADEMY
MISSION: ACADEMY (Malay: MISI: AKADEMI) is the fourteenth episode of Agent Ali. It is also the first episode of Season 2. It is aired on 22 September, 2017. Synopsis Ali, Bakar, Comot and Alicia are going to M.A.T.A. Academy, but first, Ali must be prepared for the test to be qualified to enter. Plot The episode opens with the Cyberaya Bridge. Bakar, Alicia and Ali are on top of the bridge, ready to stop Komeng and his gang from stealing a cargo that is carried by a truck. The truck driver is unaware of Komeng and his bike gang because he is playing loud music. Feeling cocky, Ali springs into action without the approval of Bakar and Alicia. He uses his Yoyo to swing himself down to kick Komeng. Unfortunately, he misses and gets hit by a car screen instead. With that, Bakar arrives on the cargo and takes down Komeng's gang who has climbed onto the cargo. Alicia assists Bakar by firing bombs atop of the bridge. However, she is unable to get a clear shot of Komeng, who is getting close to the truck. Ali catches up with Komeng's gang using his Kickscooter. He sends Comot to attack a biker while he takes another terrified biker for a fast drive on the lane. After all of the bikers are taken down, Bakar tells Ali to stop Komeng. Komeng attempts to attack Ali with the spiky wheels of his motorbike, but Ali defeats him with a blast of his Yoyo. Komeng is seen falling off of the bridge and into the water. Two of the bikers see him and one of them dives to save him. The agents gather on top of the cargo as they have accomplished their mission. After the mission, the agents walk through a path with three vending machines to get some refreshments. Ali approaches the middle one and presses some buttons. The vending machine opens a room that changes the agents' suits to normal civilian outfits. Ali tells Bakar that this new M.A.T.A. facility gives more convenience to them ever since the M.A.T.A. Safehouse is fixed and upgraded. Ali asks Bakar when he can go to M.A.T.A. Academy, in which Bakar tells him that it is not a place to play around and it is difficult to enter. After the opening credit, the scene switches to Ali's house. Dr. Ghazali is sleeping on the sofa and only wakes him when he falls down from it. He checks his phone and finds that he is late for work. He rushes into Ali's room to wake him up. However, he only finds Comot resting on the bed. Surprised, he walks into the kitchen and finds a plate of sandwiches and a cup of coffee on the dining table. He also finds a note with the meal. The note is written by Ali and he has gone to school. Ali is riding on his Kickscooter, taking the path to school similar to "MISSION: IRIS". He swiftly slides off the stairs and dodges people around the shops. When he approaches the alley, he finds Shaun and Syed have blocked his path with boxes. Ali slides across the wall and makes it through. His Kickscooter tips over the boxes, causing them to fall onto the bullies. In school, Viktor is seen entering class while playing games on his tablet. He is surprised to find Ali, who is already on his seat. He wonders when Ali has changed. Ali responds with a shy giggle. Puan Munah approaches Ali and reports of his improvements: he no longer is late for school, he always hands in his homework, and his exam results have improved. However, he gets a D- in his science test, which is considered a fail. Puan Munah tells him that science is a compulsory subject and if he doesn't pass, he will have to stay one more year. Ali thanks for her advise and promises to improve himself. Puan Munah responds that she is not giving him an advise but a warning. Before she starts her lessons, a teacher comes in to make an announcement regarding clubs and societies. The teacher is Cikgu Bidin. He tells Ali that he is sent to Stamp Collecting Club due to all of the clubs being "full". After school, Ali and Viktor are walking across a corridor, going to their respective clubs. Ali asks Viktor who still collects stamps. Viktor is not paying attention as he is too busy playing the game he just lost. Ali asks which club he is in and Viktor says that he is in the E-Sports Club. Characters *Major characters: **Ali **Bakar **Comot **Alicia **Karya (Debut) *Minor characters: **Komeng **Dr. Ghazali **The Duo of Bullies **Viktor Ong **Puan Munah **Mia **Leon (Debut) **Geetha (Debut) **Jet (Debut) **Moon (Debut) **Iman (Debut) **Khai (Debut) **Mika (Debut) **Rudy (Debut) **Roza (Debut) **Chris (Debut) **Bulat (Debut) **Zass (Debut) **Uno **Cinco Trivia *This episode along with "MISSION: ORIENTATION" has an limited, exclusive view at GSC One Utama on 23 to 24 September 2017, a day after the premiere of this episode. *This episode reveals that Agent Karya is the teacher that makes announcements in school to cover up Ali and Alicia's absence when they go for a mission. *This story is similar to Season 1 Episode 1, MISSION: IRIS. **Ali's morning routine is similar to that episode. ***Instead of him being late, his father Dr. Ghazali is late for work while Ali has gone to school. ***The path Ali takes to school is similar but now he is able to travel smoothly due to his improved skills and abilities as an agent. ***Ali arrives early for class, not needing to sneak in after being late. **Ali fails in a particular subject. ***Instead of math, he fails in science in this episode. ***The grade that he gets for math was F, while for science it is a D-. ***Instead apologizing to the teacher, Ali thanks for the advise given by the teacher and promises to improve. **Ali is accepted into an agency. ***Instead of being recruited as an agent in M.A.T.A., Ali is enrolled into M.A.T.A. Academy in this episode. Gallery Promotional Images Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_10_Days.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_9_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_8_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_7_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_6_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_5_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_4_Days_left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_3_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_2_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Musim_2_-_Esok.jpg Ejen_Ali_Musim_2_-_Hari_Ini.jpg Screenshots Jenny is fix Uno's hand.png Star Truck.png OK ikut komeng.png Ali ali.png Ali Smile.png Komeng Smile While Riding.png Komeng Mad.png Bakar In The Truck.png Bakar punch.png Ali talking to alicia.png Dr. Ghazali Wake Up.png Dr. Ghazali.png "Ali".png "Ali"2.png Dr. Ghazali haa.png That is ID gagap.png Jagan hilang kan.png Cikgu Bidin Smile.png Puan Munah Listening Cikgu Bidin.png Puan Munah Grouch.png Karya and ali and bakar.jpg Karya.png Karya.jpg Serdia.jpg Comot Wanna Get The Fish.png Karya throw his cards.jpg Ali talk to Karya.jpg Ali excited.png Signal jammer.jpg Karya throw card.jpg Ali and Card.JPG Karya Card.png Karya and cards.jpg Karya's Card and Alicia.jpg Karya Hypnotizing.png Comot fly.jpg Comot want to attack Karya.jpg Alicia jump.jpg Karya and his card.jpg Alicia dodge karya's card.jpg Blastique and alicia.jpg Karya Sword.png Karya and Karya's sword.jpg karya & ali.jpg Karya's holding a Sword.jpg karya and his sword.jpg Karya 2.jpg ali And karya.jpg Aero boots.jpg Ali is activate aero boots.jpg Alicia and ali.jpg Ali and his yoyo.jpg Alicia and ali stand.jpg Ali & alicia.jpg Alicia and Blastique.jpg Karya Smile.png Akademi latihan mata.JPG Karya pose.JPG Karya Hand.jpg Droid's Broken.JPG All Droid.jpg Karya's Card.jpg Khai, Chris, Zass, Bulat & Mika.png Moon, Iman, Rudy, Jet & Roza.png Ali and comot.jpg Geetha Say Welcome To Ali & Alicia.png It's_done.png Cinco_in_Episode_1.png Videos Ejen Ali - Musim 2 - Akan Datang Ejen Ali - Musim 2 "Latihan Bermula" Ejen Ali, Musim Ke-2 "Akan Datang" Tayangan Eksklusif Ejen Ali - Musim 2 di GSC One Utama - 23-24 September Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP01) - Misi Akademi Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP01) - Misi Akademi Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP01) - Misi Akademi Bahagian 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos